


The Pixie Cut

by MC_Walsh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Walsh/pseuds/MC_Walsh
Summary: Short drabble. Ladybug gets a Pixie Cut. So does Marinette.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have a lot of experience with writing, so I apologize if this is horrible. *sweats*

Chat Noir’s eyes sparkled as he look out into the illuminated city. It was late at night but the Parisians were still very much awake as they hustled and bustled throughout the streets far below the roof on which he sat. He could hear snippets of conversations, the laughter of some drunkards stumbling their way home from the bar, the sweet tune carried by an old man whistling, and the yelling and honking of horns from impatient drivers.  
  
He had been waiting for his partner, Ladybug, to show up at their usual meeting place for an evening patrol but it seemed she was running late. Maybe she fell asleep? The two often talked about how they never seemed to get enough sleep with trying to balance their double lives. They were just teens, after all. Teens who had to worry about academics, work, hobbies, friends, and an evil supervillain named Hawkmoth who liked to prey on the negative feelings of innocent civilians. It wasn’t until he entertained the idea of taking on the patrol by himself he heard the sound of her spotted feet landing behind him.  
  
“Well, look who decided to finally show up!” Chat said, turning around to greet her. “I was beginning to think I-” He paused, mouth slightly agape once he caught a glimpse of her. Her beautiful jet black hair that had once been styled in low hanging pigtails was now cropped short, shorter than his own even.  
  
“Does it...does it look bad?” She said with a worried expression. His eyes lit up and a wide smirk grew as he hopped up from his spot on the roof and sauntered over to her.  
“My lady, I don’t believe saying it’s purr-ty would do it justice.” he said.  
  
“Ugh. You should have just told me it was awful.”  
  
“But then I’d be lying! I’m serious. You look paw-sitivley a-meow-zing.” Ladybug rolled her eyes but still had a rosy smile. Gently, he brushed one of the short strands that swept across her forehead with a gloved claw. “I am curious though, what made you decide to cut it?”  
  
“I had a bit of a dilemma with a girl I babysit. I ended up dozing off while watching her and she thought it’d be funny to stick several pieces of chewed bubble gum in my hair.” She sighed, toying with the back of the cut. Chat didn't even attempt to cover up his laughter. “It’s NOT funny!”  
  
“Sorry, but it kinda is. I mean, who falls asleep while babysitting someone?” His laughter only grew as she sputtered out half-words, unable to come up with an excuse.  
  
“Let’s just get going.” she said as her face continued to grow red. She slung out her magic yo-yo, to grapple herself onto the next building. Chat smiled as he watched her swing across. He would never let her live this down. 

 

Adrien’s feet dragged on the tiled floor as he entered the classroom. Patrol lasted longer than usual and as a result the blonde lost some precious shut-eye time. He let out a yawn as Nino snickered at his friend’s exhaustion. He slumped into his seat and rested his head in his hands.  
  
“You really need to take better care of yourself.” Nino said,  
  
“Says the guy who eats potato chips for breakfast.” Adrien said, pointing at the plastic packaging sticking out of his backpack.  
  
“Well, potatoes are vegetables.” Nino said. “Besides, American’s eat potatoes for breakfast, so why can’t I?” Nino continued to justify his love for eating potatoes so early on in the day, but Adrien found himself distracted by the chatter from his classmates behind him. Specifically, his attention was caught when he overhead Marinette mention cutting her hair.  
  
“Well, it’s kind of a funny story I guess. I fell asleep while babysitting and ended up with bubble gum in my hair and I had to cut it all off.” She laughed, in an embarrassed sort of way as the rest of her classmates giggled at her predicament. Although Nino was still talking about potatoes, Adrien spun around in his seat to get a look. Marinette’s dark hair was now sported in to a pixie cut, just like Ladybugs. Who also had to chop off her blue black pigtails after being sabotaged by a young, unsupervised girl. Adrien felt his heart shoot up into his chest. It was just a coincidence, right? People fell asleep while babysitting all the time right? Just a coincidence. He knew that it wasn’t, that the situation was way to specific for it just to be happenstance, but he wanted it to be. He’d always wanted to know who the girl behind the polka-dot mask was, but now that he was in the belly of the beast, so to speak, he was filled with panic.  
  
“What do you think, Adrien?” Alya said, interrupting the internal breakdown he was having. “Mari’s hair, how do you think it looks?” she smiled, egging him on. He turned back to Marinette, her freckled cheeks flushed as she awaited Adrien’s response. Although Adrien was afraid his heart was going to tumble out of his mouth if he spoke, he smiled.  
  
“It looks lovely, Marinette. I think it suits you very well!” he said, calmly, despite the hurricane crashing around inside him.  
  
He faced the front of the classroom once again, praying that the bell would ring and Madame Bustier would begin the lesson for the day so that Adrien could take his mind off of the situation. Off of pixie cuts and the cute girl behind him.  
  
It looked like Chat Noir and Ladybug were going to need to have a talk.


End file.
